When fishing with a rod, line cutting of the line -- for instance to change the hook or to tie a fly or a sinker to the line -- is a rather frequent occurrence. The heretofore usual practice is to cut the line with a sharp knife, but this is rather inconvenient as the fisherman must hold the rod, the end of the line to be cut and manipulate the knife. Moreover, injuries are caused not infrequently by piercing the skin of the hand of the fisherman when he pulls the line taut to cut the line at the desired point.